Unanswered Prayers
by Whisper from the Shadows
Summary: SongFic.  It's my first songfic, please read & review.  Ron & will be revealed inside pairing.  Based on Garth Brooks song, 'Unanswered Prayers'.


A/N: This is my first shot at a songfic, please read & review. It skips a lot of time, maybe I'll go fill in that gap sometime in the future, until I decide to do that use your imagination to fill in the gaps. The song is in italics, it's _Unanswered Prayers_ by Garth Brooks for those of you who don't already know, and it's a great song.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, if I did, I would be rich and my stories would be on TV rather than here. I also don't own Garth Brooks, _Unanswered Prayers_, or his record label.

* * *

I was back in Middleton for the first time in 9 years for my 10 year high school reunion. I loved this place, it felt like home, it probably always will feel like home too. But I couldn't stand it, too many memories, too much pain. I guess there wasn't much holding me here; aside from my best friend, I had no connections to this place.

_Just the other night a hometown football game  
My wife and I ran into my old high school flame_

My wife knew Kim from when we were still in high school, but only professionally, never on the personal level, it would have been frowned upon. They were competitors in our business when we were in school, so many years ago... I had left the business to become a chef. Leave it to the professionals, I was never more than a lucky distraction or at best the goofy guy who broke stuff at the right time.

_And as I introduced them the past came back to me  
And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be._

KP, for the longest time I thought I loved her, and I really did... actually I do, just not the way I thought I did. I love her as a sister, we were too close for too long, we became 'friends'. At the time I was angry and hated myself for loving her, and I swore that I hated the word 'friend' and whoever made the word should have been shot before he was allowed to speak.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times  
And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine  
And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then  
I'd never ask for anything again._

But things change, things really changed over the last 10 years. I'm not the funny distraction anymore, I am still a little clumsy but in general I carry myself rather well. I no longer dream of a beautiful red head with green eyes, no things have changed, I now dream about the little blonde with green eyes that sleeps down the hall and always wants a dozen glasses of water when she's supposed to be going to bed. I've grown soft (okay, so maybe I've always been a softy) and I let her get by with it, it's the other woman in the house that enforces the rules.

_(chorus)_

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers  
Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs  
That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care  
Some of god's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers._

KP looks good, but I don't see that 'glow' I always saw back then. She was graceful, but I could see her limp from years of work and the many times she got in over her head. When we were sitting there talking, I realized that she didn't need to lean on me, I wasn't her anchor in the storm anymore. It was a relief, because while I remember **what** happened, I couldn't really recall **why **some of it happened or what I was thinking/feeling at the time. At the time if someone had told me how things were going to turn out, I would have laughed, but now I guess things turned out for the better.

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams  
And I could tell that time had changed me  
Inn her eyes too it seemed  
We tried to talk about the old days  
There wasn't much we could recall  
I guess the lord knows what he's doin' after all._

In the middle of our conversation a familiar four beep tone caught my attention. When KP came back, she asked if I wanted to join in for one more mission, you know for old time sake. It was tempting, but I looked at my wife and told her that I had other responsibilities in my life now and to be careful.

_And as she walked away and I looked at my wife  
And then and there I thanked the good lord  
For the gifts in my life._

I was staring at the raven-haired woman sitting next to me, she was beautiful, she had a few years on me, but as the saying goes 'love knows not age'. When she returned the look, our eyes locked, and all I could do right then was whisper, "I love you, Shego."

_Some of god's greatest gifts are all too often unanswered...  
Some of god's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_


End file.
